One-Minute Melee: Bowser VS Sulley
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Bowser, after capturing Mike Wazowski and learning where he came from, gets inspired to take over Monstropolis and use their closets to kidnap Peach. However, upon entrance, he has to meet with Mike's friend, James P. Sullivan, who doesn't approve of Bowser's invasion? Will Sulley be able to drive Bowser off? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Mario, which belongs to Nintendo, or Monsters Inc., which belongs to Disney and Pixar! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

With that, it's time for a new One Minute Melee match! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Bowser's Castle)**

One night, in Darkland, Bowser was sitting down in his throne room in his castle as he was pacing around. The green skinned, red haired Koopa was growling to himself as he kept examining his plans.

"I don't get it! Every plan I come up with to catch Princess Peach always gets foiled by Mario and occasionally that green guy!" Bowser muttered to himself. "Maybe if I close up every warp zone with a clogged drain... gah, NO! They're plumbers, they can unclog it easily!"

As Bowser kept pacing, all of a sudden, a Magikoopa with a blue robe and glasses appeared next to Bowser as Bowser looked over. "Kamek, there you are!"

"Your Majesty, there's a disturbance is your son's room." Kamek said as Bowser looked up.

"What do you mean, a disturbance? Shouldn't Bowser Junior be in bed?" Bowser frowned.

"Well, there was somebody else in his room, holding what seemed to be a sack." Kamek started.

"A sack?" Bowser's eyes widened, then growled as his nostrils flared up. "Take me to my son's room!"

Kamek nodded as he waved his wand, making him and Bowser disappear as they reappeared right in Bowser Junior's room. Bowser Junior, standing atop his bed and holding his wand out, turned to his arriving father. "Just in time, Papa! This green creature was about to get me!"

Bowser turned and noticed that Bowser Junior was holding by magic from his wand, a green spherical creature with one green eyeball as he was looking around in a panic.

Bowser frowned as he marched over to the scared ball-like, one-eyed creature. "Well, pal, you just made a big mistake when it comes to kidnapping my son!"

"Kidnap yo- Listen, Mr. Tall and Scary Lizard, I wasn't trying to kidnap your boy!" The green spherical monster, known as Mike Wazowski, explained. "I'm just here to make him laugh!"

"Make him laugh?" Bowser frowned.

"Y-yeah! You see, I come from a world of monsters and you see, we scare people to fuel our home world, but actually, we, well, we haven't really done any scaring since we discovered laughter powered up our city better, it's a long story, anyway, I only came in to make him laugh!" Mike explained as Bowser frowned, raising an eyebrow. Mike laughed a little nervously as he continued, "That's all there is to it, really. So... could you maybe tell your boy to drop me and I'll carefully walk back to that closet where I came out of back to my world and we'll forget this entire meeting, huh?"

"So... you come in our homes to make children laugh?" Bowser frowned.

"Yes..." Mike nodded.

"So... basically, you're breaking and entering." Bowser glared at Mike.

Mike yelped as he rolled his one eye in embarrassment. "Well, when you say it like that..."

Bowser then gave a laugh. "IT'S PERFECT!"

"Huh?" Mike, Bowser Jr. and Kamek looked at the laughing turtle creature in confusion.

"You say you came out of the closet to another world?" Bowser raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's how we usually do it as part of our job..." Mike said, wondering where Bowser was going with this.

"So... can you use closets to go to other parts of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Bowser asked.

"Well, technically, we usually do Earth cities, but we're currently testing to do our laughter to kids in other worlds." Mike chuckled nervously. "So... maybe?"

Bowser gave a smirk as he said, "And I know EXACTLY what the princess's closet door looks like, considering I kidnapped her so many times, I know the layout of the room. Kamek, BJ, we're going on a quick trip!"

"What! No! You can't enter in Monstropolis!" Mike said in worry.

"Blah blah blah!" Bowser said as he turned to Bowser Junior. "Bowser Junior, shut him up!"

Bowser Junior nodded in pleasure as he waved his wand and a gag covered Mike's mouth as he muffled. Bowser then pointed towards Bowser Jr.'s closet as he said, "FORWARD!"

* * *

 **(Monsters Inc. Testing Room)**

Inside the testing room part of Monsters Inc., an audience of monsters were watching with anticipation as they were waiting for Mike to return. Even the one in charge of the operation, a blue furred monster with purple spots, known as James P. Sullivan to some, Sulley to his close friends, was looking over in concern. Usually, Mike didn't take long for his routine. He was beginning to wonder if he was getting cold feet.

All of a sudden, the door opened up as everyone turned towards the door... and none of them expected a turtle like creature, followed by another turtle on a broomstick and a shorter turtle holding a wand-like scepter... and floating nearby was a gagged-up Mike Wazowski as Sulley's eyes widened.

"Attention, monsters of this... er..." Bowser started before looking around before spotting the name of the room "...testing room, which I'm sure is part of your lovely city! Pretty soon, I am about to take over your city as part of my takeover and kidnapping plan!"

"Now, hang on there!" George Sanderson started... before Kamek waved his wand and sent a magic spell towards George, changing him from a monster to a harmless bunny rabbit.

"Anybody else want to speak against the King of the Koopas?" Bowser asked as he looked around. "Come on, don't be shy. I'm just going to commadere this place, get the Princess's closet, grab her and make her stay in this world while the Mario Bros get so hopelessly lost, they'll never figure out where I stowed the princess!"

Sulley frowned as he started walking towards the new group. Bowser turned and laughed. "Oh, so you have something to say? Kamek?"

"With pleasure, sire." Kamek said as he was about to raise his wand...

...when all of a sudden, Sulley stood up and roared in Kamek's face, turning Kamek white as he started to scream, dropping his wand on Bowser Junior's head and falling off his broom.

"Hey, wh-" Bowser Junior yelped as he felt himself turned in a cat as the cat mewed. That caused BJ to drop his magic wand and Mike to be free from its grasp as he took the gag off.

"Sulley, you got to take care of these crazy creatures!" Mike started.

"I'm just about to, Mike! You stay to the side!" Sulley said as Mike nodded, going off to the side, knowing Sulley would take care of it.

Bowser looked in shock, but smirked as he laughed. "Impressive, you managed to scare my minion and turn my son into a kitten... but you obviously haven't faced against me!"

"I am not going to let you hurt the pride of our city and ruin our lives!" Sulley frowned.

Bowser smirked as he punched his hand with his fist. He was eager to give a beat down.

 **IF YOU NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM, GO NOW!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Bowser walked up to Sulley and raised a fist as he punched Sulley hard, knocking him back a bit. Sulley frowned as he ran up and started punching Bowser multiple times. Sulley growled as he started feeling the tension.

Bowser frowned as he used his feet to kick Sulley up in the air as he got up. Bowser frowned as Sulley landed on the ground on his feet... though Bowser yelped as he felt a slight tremor, knocking him slightly a bit. Bowser then took a deep breath and started to breathe fire, making Sulley yelp as he rolled over as he left a burn mark on the side of the small testing room turned arena.

Sulley looked in surprise as he took a deep breath, as he muttered, "I don't think I faced a fire breather before, but with these conditions, I better be smart about this..."

 **(50 Seconds)**

Bowser then jumped up as he shook the arena, knocking down cat-Bowser Junior and knocked out Kamek to the side, as Sulley managed to balance himself as he stared at Bowser in determination. Bowser then growled as he dug around and pulled out a lot of Goombas from his shell. Before Sulley could question what these creatures were, Bowser threw all of them up in the air and used his fire breath on each Goomba as they started to rain down on Sulley.

A few Goombas hit Sulley, but Sulley managed to bat one of the Goombas straight at Bowser as Bowser got knocked down on his shell. Seeing Sulley heading straight for him, Bowser retreated to his shell as Sulley used his foot to kick Bowser's shell around as it started to bounce off the walls of the testing room turned arena.

After a few bounces, Bowser got out of his shell as he started to stagger a bit, getting a little dizzy.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Sulley then jumped in front of Bowser as he roared in his face, causing Bowser to yelp as he nearly stumbled down again. Sulley then started to pull out a claw grabber as he used it to grab a nearby pink orb, which was actually a stinging Glow Urchin. He flung the urchin at Bowser's head as it made contact.

"HEY!" Bowser frowned... but suddenly he felt his head starting to swell up. Bowser tried to move around with the big head in place, but Sulley jumped Bowser as he started to apply a barrage of claw strikes.

Bowser growled as he used his fire breath on Sulley, causing Sulley's fur to get singed. Sulley blinked as he jumped off and tried to shake off the singed parts of being burnt. By that time, Bowser had got up and pulled out a glowing ball and smashed it.

 **(30 Seconds)**

All the monsters that were watching this battle yelped as they went down as Sulley watched Bowser grow into a gigantic monster version of himself. "Meet Giga Bowser!"

Sulley yelped as Giga Bowser lifted a foot and stepped right on Sulley as Giga Bowser gave a laugh. However, Giga Bowser just blinked in confusion as he felt his foot being lifted up by Sulley himself as Sulley growled. Sulley then pushed Giga Bowser down as everyone in the audience yelped, running to the side as the gigantic monster was about to collapse on them... however, the Giga Bowser transformation didn't last too long as Giga Bowser turned back into regular Bowser.

Bowser growled as he got up and grabbed Sulley, making him yelp as Bowser flew with Sulley in the air and then slammed Sulley down on the ground.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Before Sulley could recover, Bowser then jumped in the air and slammed Sulley down with his butt as Sulley yowled in pain. Bowser got up and said, "All right, time to wrap this up!"

Bowser then started to take a deep breath as he started to use his fire breath, covering the entire small area of the room and Sulley. As soon as Bowser closed his mouth, he smirked with glee... however... upon the flames clearing out, he found that Sulley was not there. Bowser just blinked in confusion... before yelping as he felt himself being grabbed from behind by Sulley.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Before Bowser had time to react, Sulley started to claw Bowser in the face as Bowser felt his face getting scratched up. Bowser frowned as he tried to fight back, using his own fists, which did knock Sulley back a bit, but Sulley wasn't deterred as he grabbed Bowser by the tail, causing Bowser to yelp.

"Mike, open the door!" Sulley called out as Mike, who had been watching.

"You got it, big guy!" Mike said as he ran off and opened the door.

 **(5...)**

Bowser's eyes shrank as he realized what was about to happen. "Oh no..."

 **(4...)**

Sulley smirked as he started to spin Bowser around by the tail.

 **(3...)**

Bowser started to get a little sick and dizzy from the spinning, knowing this battle had just ended.

 **(2...)**

Sulley then started to throw Bowser towards the door...

 **(1...)**

"So long, ugly!" Sulley called as Bowser slammed into the wall in Bowser Junior's room as Bowser got knocked unconscious.

 ** _KO!_**

Sulley gave a nod of satisfaction as Mike carried the unconscious Kamek (who was still white with fear), Kamek's broomstick and Bowser Jr.'s wand as he nonchalantly tossed them back in the closet, followed closely by the kitten Bowser Jr., who ran in concern to check on his father. Sulley then closed the door as he yelled, "Cut the power on this closet, quick!"

Someone in the department obeyed as the red light that activated the door turned off. As everyone recovered, Sulley coughed. "Right... okay, everyone, I think it's safe to say that monsters are not ready for other worlds. Let's just stick to Earth for now."

"But Mr. Sullivan, what about other doors leading to the other worlds. That crazy turtle creature could back!" One of the monsters asked.

"He won't, and to be sure of that, any doors that lead to his world, destroy them all. I don't think we can risk this again." Sulley said as everyone murmured and nodded in agreement. Sulley then looked down as he turned towards Mike, who looked up, angry at him. "Sorry about that, Mike..."

"You're sorry? You're sorry?" Mike frowned.

"Mike..." Sulley started, before Mike smiled.

"You more than made up for that with that awesome battle! Man, I was so scared for my life, I thought I might have screwed us over, but I never doubted you for a second, Sulley!" Mike gave a laugh.

Sulley paused... then smiled as he said, "I'm glad my skills haven't gotten rusty... well, Mike, we still have an hour before you go back to making kids laugh, want to grab a bite in the cafeteria?"

"Sure!" Mike smiled as he and Sulley started to go off. "By the way, big guy, tell me what you think I should do for the next kid I make laugh... I come in, open with a little joke, maybe some observational humor..."

"Try sticking to physical humor, Mike." Sulley smirked. "That seems to be your best specialty."

"I know, I know, but bare with me on this..." Mike started.

* * *

 **(Bowser's Castle)**

After recovering, Bowser was trying multiple times to re-enter the world of the monsters through the closet with little success as he growled. "Come on, come on!"

"It's no use, sire. All entrances to that world with the monsters is now blocked off." Kamek sighed as Bowser Junior sat down, still recovering from the fact he got turned into a cat.

"GRRAAAAH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, KAMEK!" Bowser growled as he turned to Kamek as Kamek yelped.

"Uh-oh... look at the time, I should be getting back to training the Magikoopas." Kamek said nervously as he started to fly off. Bowser growled as he started to chase after Kamek.

"GET BACK HERE!" Bowser yelled as the chase resumed.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _SULLEY_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 3 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _Even though both competitors have differences, they do have one similar thing in common... both have competed in a competition series before!_**

* * *

And that is this episode of Season 3 of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
